A Past Not Forgoteen
by Shattered Reflections
Summary: Sequel to Take Me Home, Kag's abusive husband is coming after her. Can Inu protect Kag and their children? Or will The man Kagome married before Inu be the death of her family and herself?


A/N: Hey peoples anyways here is the sequel to Take me Home. I do hope you like it. Anyways here it goes.  
  
A Past not Forgotten Chapter 1 Nightmares  
  
KAGOME'S POV  
  
I curled myself into a ball. Not moving watching his evil shadow move along the walls. I closed my eyes and prayed he would disappear. But he didn't he looked at me amused with my pain. With my fear. I was disgusted yet so afraid. His cold sly voice spoke from his evil mouth.  
  
"You weak, pathetic, worthless, piece of shit!" He was drunk as he swayed side to side. I stayed silent as to hope I couldn't make him possibly more mad. I felt a hand on my wrist. The pain inflicted on it made me want to cry out. But I stayed silent. I would not yell. For fear of what his strength could do. He his hand came in contact with my face. I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. He brought me up and forced my lips to his. He cold lips forcing entrance into my mouth. I tried to keep it shut but he bit my bottom lip hard as if demanding I open up. The pain hurt to badly so I opened up. His tongue rolling around in my mouth. I kept my eyes open as his stayed closed. He was enjoying it I could tell.  
  
My dark brown eyes narrowed. As I stared at him with utter disgust. I tried to pull away but his grip was placed firmly on my wrist. His body crushing against mine. He backed me up into a wall. I felt no longer just afraid. I was petrified. My entire body froze. He locked my arms with his hand pinning me to the wall. I struggled but he pulled away and used his other hand and slapped me.  
I felt the tears roll down my bruised cheek. Crying out in my mind for someone to save me. I was so empty. So afraid. So angry. Things weren't supposed to turn out like this but they did.  
  
I felt weak my whole entire being telling me to give in.  
  
"Weak bitch! You are so stupid Kagome. Thinking that I loved you! You're real thick headed because the only thing you'll be to me is a play toy!" His laughter making me sick as my stomach churned. I wanted punch to hurt him. To kill him right then and there. But fear held me back.  
  
He unbuttoned my pants. I wasn't going to give in without a fight so I struggled I wiggled I bucked. I tried so earnestly to get him away. He pushed my pants down my eyes wide with fear.  
He laughed and smiled at my pathetic attempts to be set free. I cried silently. I thought to yell. And no matter how bad he could hit, I let my voice ring. I let my shrill scream cover the world. I saw his red eyes grow furious as he pulled a dagger out and held it to my throat. I didn't stop I felt the blade start to make it's way across my throat.  
I felt my voice growing softer and lighter.  
  
I heard my self one more time. "HELP ME SOMEONE HELP!!!!!!!" Then I looked at his dagger gone he was shaking me saying my name over and over again.  
  
Regular Pov  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome!" Kagome's eyes shot open as she saw her loved staring down at her. His golden eyes wide with concern. Her children around her looking at her. Kimmi had tears in her eyes though she held them back.  
  
Kagome looked to Inuyasha to see him Kagome immediately threw herself in his arms. Her tears still there. Her hair was matted her skin pale from fright and her heart pound faster than any man or beast's ever could.  
  
Inuyastu looked at his mother with complete shock. He listened as his father soothed his mother's fear. To what caused her to be so afraid of he had no earthly idea. He had been the fist to wake hearing the rustling of his mother's movements. He walked silently down the hall of the hut and heard small foot steps behind him. He had quickly turned around to see his little sister Kimmi. He waited for her to catch up. He held out his hand for her to take. She took it gratefully.  
  
Sakura had woken up after both of them and saw them pass her room. She had pulled the covers off and silently followed. They had heard her and waited for her as well. No words had been spoken just a few. "shh." And "be quiet." Was said. As they walked down the hall they saw their mother thrash about in her bed. Inuyasha had suddenly woke up when he had heard her whimper of help.  
  
And then when his children had come in the circled themselves around her. Inuyasha gently shook her. But when her shrill scream had been heard he had begun to call her name. Wonder to what would cause his love such pain.  
And then she had woken up with a start and threw herself in his arms.  
  
And that was how it had begun.  
  
Sakura's long sliver hair was tied up in a small ponytail as she stared at her mother. She was the first to speak. As she fumbled with the words to say.  
  
"Mom...w...what happened? Are you okay?" Kagome turned to face her daughter. Kagome felt ashamed for waking her entire family up. She nodded as she settled herself in Inuyasha's arms.  
Sakura's golden eyes showed fear and concern. Kagome nodded her head. She lifted her hand and looked to her daughter's twitching dog ears that seemed so much like Inuyasha's. She rubbed them lightly. Sakura would have pulled away but if felt good to have some of the tension released.  
  
She felt a purr arise. And come rumbling from her chest. As soon as she noticed it she immediately pulled away. Kimmi giggled while Inuyastu snickered. Sakura faced her brother and narrowed her eyes. But he kept on laughing. Inuyasha tried to hold out his laughter but he couldn't. Kagome giggled and soon Sakura's family was laughing.  
Sakura's cheeks turned bright red as she huffed. And crossed her arms.  
  
Kagome was able to cease her laughter to make a comment.  
"You sound just like your father when you do that." This time it was Inuyasha's face to turn bright red. He too crossed his arms and huffed and pouted. Sakura and Inuyasha both glared at Kagome and the young ones. When the laughter died down Sakura yet again asked.  
  
"Mom are you sure your okay?" Kagome looked to her daughter, Inuyasha looked to Kagome and could see the hesitation. He had known Kagome well enough to know when she was hiding something.  
  
"Yes Sakura I'm fine...I just had a nightmare that's all." Kimmi smiled and hugged her mother.  
  
"Mommy you don't have to be afraid because daddy here will take care of you!" Her small voice brought a since of love to Kagome. She stared into her daughter eye that were full of confidence and strength. They were bright well love and kindness. Kimmi was wearing a nightgown that was pink and had roses on it. She was holding her favorite doggy toy. The puppy doll was soft and she usually slept with it.  
  
"Thank you sweetie. I appreciate that." Kimmi nodded Inuyastu stared at his mother and smiled.  
"Hey mom you do know that I'll protect you too!" He puffed out his chest and made it look like he was Inuyasha himself. Sakura and Kimmi giggled.  
  
"Right and I'm the greatest person in the world!." Inuyastu gave her a glare that was cold and down right made her stop her laughing and giggling.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to speak to Kagome alone so he turned to his children. He smiled as the bickered about who would protect his wife their mother. He sighed.  
  
"Okay kids it's off to bed with you. It's really late and remember you three have to help the village tomorrow. So go on get to bed." The children stopped an nodded to their father. They ran and hugged them both. Sakura and Kimmi placing kisses on their parents cheeks. Inuyastu just hugged them and kissed his mother. He ran off with his sisters. Each foot step could be heard until all was silent.  
  
Kagome was still lying comfortably in Inuyasha's arms. As she sighed and ran over her dream. Inuyasha could smell her depression and fear. He pulled her tighter and whispered to her.  
  
"What was your nightmare about Koi?" Kagome turned her head as she tried to come up with an explanation.  
  
"It.... It was nothing Inuyasha. Just a dream that's all." Kagome began trying to get out of his arms as she felt he was out to seek the true answer.  
  
Inuyasha just pulled her closer and held her firmly. "I'm not letting you go until you tell me the truth." Kagome sighed in defeat. How she wished she still had that enchantment necklace to put on him.  
  
She already felt the tears starting to come. As she swallowed them down and began to speak. Her voice was quivering.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha it was horrible it was a dream about the man I married. The one you saved me from, he was drunk... And...and he was trying to rape me." Inuyasha felt a tinge of anger run through is veins as she continued for him.  
  
"It felt so real, the pain, the words...the words he said."  
"What words did he say koi?" She left a bit a silence before she spoke.  
  
"He told me...... I was worthless, pathetic and weak. A play toy, so many things I find true." She whispered the last part but Inuyasha heard it. He wanted to yell but held it in. He nuzzled her neck as she turned around and placed her head in his chest crying out her sobs. He soothed her by whispering in her ear and rubbing his hand on her back gently.  
Kagome felt like a child but it felt so nice to have someone who was comforting her giving her strength.  
  
"Kagome... your not weak you not pathetic, and you are definitely not worthless. Your strong, you beautiful, kind, merciful and of greater of value than anything in this world. And don't ever let me catch you say those things again got that?" Kagome looked at him as he drew her face to his.  
  
She nodded and smiled. She was still learning from Inuyasha. No matter what situation he would never leave her. She loved him for that. She knew that she wasn't worthless or any of the things her former husband Keyasatta had said was true.  
No what only mattered was the fact that what Inuyasha said was true.  
  
"Ashiritu Inuyasha." He smiled and replied back.  
"I love you too, Kagome I love you too." Kagome fell asleep in his arms feeling safe and protected.  
  
BACK IN THE FUTURE  
  
A man with black greasy hair and red eyes swayed back and forth. As he walked inside the house. He threw his keys on the ground and walked to his bedroom. He looked around and saw a picture of him and his former wife.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and glared at the picture of the happy woman. He smiled right after and laughed.  
  
"just you wait..hic up....Kagome...I'll find you." It had been years since he had last seen her. He had even went to her parents house. They said that they had no earthly idea where she could've gone. He had even tried calling the best detectives. But as good as they were she was never found. There had been no trace as if she had somehow vanished.  
He had been infuriated mad that his wife had escaped him. He had always called her a play toy, so why was it he wanted her this badly? Because she was the only woman who's scream delighted him the most. Her fear was his entertainment. He loved it, he loved making her life miserable.  
  
He hic cupped and then went to his bed. He fell on his bed and dreamed blissfully of all the memories he had of Kagome in a pain. Oh what great joy it brought him. The night turned silent as he fell asleep. The darkness hiding his face from the moonlight.  
He cold heart pounding in the night. A big grin crossed his face as an image of Kagome crying out in pain. Of Kagome begging him to let her be happy. Her on her hands and knees bowing before him.  
  
Ah yes he would find her and make her pay more dearly than she could imagine.  
  
OKAY EVERYONE PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME IF IT'G GOOD OR BAD. IT TOOK ME TWO DAYS TO FINSH THIS FIRST CHAPTER. AND A NOTE PLEASE READ MY BIO IF YOU WANT TO KNOW THE NEW STORIES THAT I HAVE PLANNED. 


End file.
